Aftermath
by alwaysdoubted
Summary: After Kronika's plot for a new era failed, what events followed? A closer look into two kombatants' lives who've drastically changed for the better. MK 11 AU with Edenia unmerged from Outworld. Requested by nadillaandlaprasthefireandice.


**Outworld:**

"Father! You said we have a visitor today! Can you tell me who it is?" the voice of an excited young boy said.

His features mirrored that of the person walking beside him - light blue paint covering tan skin, markings of the Osh-Tekk clan. Right beside him was the boy's father, his heavy footsteps echoing throughout the hall.

Kotal Kahn glanced over at his energetic son, noting how he looked forward to seeing who was coming. Kiawe always enjoyed having company, but he longed to have children his age play inside his father's palace. There were far and few between, the other kids' helping their parents, and a host of different reasons.

Outworld now lived in peace. Kronika's plot to bring forth a new era was abruptly stopped by Liu Kang after Raiden willingly gave up Godhood and bestowed it upon his accomplished student.

"A dear friend of mine," Kotal told him. "She and I used to fight alongside one another before you were born."

"Our visitor is a she?" Kiawe asked.

His father nodded. "Yes, a mighty warrior in her own right."

"When will they arrive?" Kiawe inquired.

"Very shortly," his father answered before kneeling down to his son's level. "When she gets here, be on your best behavior."

Kiawe nodded. "Yes, father."

His father smiled as the pair continued to the palace entryway. Standing right by the door was one of Kotal's trusted guards. A cowboy hat on his head, twin pistols in both holsters, Erron Black hadn't changed much from his stoic demeanor. His assistance proved vital in helping his Emperor regain control of Outworld. However, they were close to not even allowed to set foot here.

Kitana's victory and disposal of her former father proved critical in turning the tide against Kronika's forces. Kotal was severely injured by Shao Kahn, a near-crippling backbreaker forcing him to relinquish his rule. However, Kitana stunned him by stating Outworld will remain under him under one condition that must be met. Kotal wasn't one to turn down such a generous offer and accepted the terms. After a complete un-merge, Edenia became its own realm once again, Kitana serving as Queen.

Erron turned to see Kotal and his son. "Morning, Emperor. Reckon you're expecting someone today."

"Has she come?" Kotal queried.

"She certainly has," a feminine voice sounded.

All parties looked toward the entrance, the doors opened by a pair of servants. Kiawe felt himself frozen in place, the sight of this woman reminding him of his mother. Erron stood passively while Kotal showed a pleasing smile.

Jade remained the steadfast pillar of loyalty she's widely regarded for, now serving as Edenia's most trusted advisor and General of its forces. Though her selflessness could sometimes be seen as a detriment, it proved valuable when facing a difficult situation. Hence why Kitana always counted on her sister when things went awry.

She wore a dark green dress, a matching headband to keep her hair out of her vision. Black flats served as footwear to protect her soles from the unforgiving terrain. Emerald eyes shined at being here in familiar stomping grounds, glad to see all memories of Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, and other unsavory characters wiped clean.

Coming to a stop, Jade said, "Thank you for the invite, Kotal Kahn."

"You need not use the Kahn moniker," Kotal replied, stepping towards the Edenian. "Not when you're royalty yourself."

A smile graced Jade's mouth as she and Kotal came together for a heartfelt embrace. They haven't seen each other in nearly four years due to obligations to Outworld and Edenia. Both fostered a unified tandem to defend against the likes of another Shao Kahn from usurping either world.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jade managed to spot Kiawe huddling close to Kotal's leg. She noted the child looked bashful as he's never seen her before.

"And who might you be?" Jade queried, bending her knees to get a better view of the boy.

Kotal glanced down. "It's all right, my son. She's our visitor."

Gaining confidence, the child slowly removed himself from his father's leg to approach the stranger. Just from looks alone, Jade could tell Kiawe will grow into a mighty warrior, surpassing Kotal one day.

"Hi, my name is Kiawe," the boy introduced himself.

Another smile crept across Jade. "Nice to meet you, Kiawe. I'm Jade. You have good manners."

Kiawe felt more confident. "Thank you, Ms. Jade. You're very pretty."

Jade giggled at the compliment before standing upright, facing the boy's father. "You taught him well."

"I can't take all the credit. Lyra deserves more praise than I," Kotal deflected his friend's compliment.

"Ah, your wife," Jade replied. "I don't think we've been adequately introduced."

Kotal then said, "We can change that now. Come." He then instructed Erron, "Inform anyone that I'm away on personal matters."

Erron wordlessly nodded. Kotal began walking the adjacent hallway with Kiawe close by, Jade on his left-hand side. The trek would take them to the back of the palace. Neither adult said a word, emotions mixed after so much time apart. It was apparent both cared for one another a great deal dating back to their first meeting under Shao Kahn's dictatorship.

Neither wished to discuss their affiliation concerning Outworld's former conqueror, doing their best to distance themselves from Shao Kahn's oppressive rule. Burden felt heavier on Jade's conscience; the number of assassination jobs too many to count. Even now, guilt lingered in her psyche, unable to quell the darkness that took hold of her soul for countless millennia. After Shao Kahn's death, Jade and Kitana jointly agreed never to take part in their former profession unless deemed necessary.

"It bothers you, doesn't it?" Kotal's voice brought Jade out of her reverie.

Her emerald eyes didn't betray their surprised look. "Sadly, yes."

"Do not despair," Kotal encouraged. "I too have unwanted memories of our time serving under him."

"What bothers me are the deeds I've committed under his steed. None of that can simply be washed away," Jade relayed. "Excuse my tone in front of your son. I can't just forget what transpired all those years ago, no matter how badly I wish to."

Kotal recognized how traumatized Jade was, anguish present in her voice and mannerisms though she tried to mask them. His shared despair wasn't as daunting but brought upon their own share of problems. Becoming one of Shang Tsung's experiments became a nightmare of hell he never wanted to revisit. Life afterward wasn't much better, struggling mightily to gain some semblance of respectability while ascending to Outworld's throne. He conceived a following of Osh-Tekk warriors to usurp Mileena and placed himself as the new Kahn.

"My rule hasn't come without consequence either," Kotal spoke, opting to carry Kiawe in his arm. "Many have tried to rebel against my revised policies due to reaching an amnesty with the Tarkatans."

Jade let out a relieved breath, noting how dangerously close the Osh-Tekk and Tarkatans were to wage a full-scale war. Even before that, her intervention in sparing a Tarkatan village from execution by battling Kotal himself had saved their entire race. She harbored no regrets for her actions, knowing how tainted one could be for spilling innocent blood.

"You did the right thing by stopping me that day." Kotal read her mind.

"No longer could I stand by and watch another genocide take place," Jade replied. "I'm glad I was able to bring you back to your senses."

Kotal then decided to change the subject. "How have the years treated you since our last meeting?"

"Besides the normal duties Queen Kitana placed upon me, Edenia's restoration has brought renewed hope. No longer are we bound by the past as we look forward to a more prosperous future," Jade spoke glowingly.

Kotal regarded her statement in silence. Edenia had climbed from the pits of hell after it's ill-fated merging with Outworld. Such eradication would've sent any attempt at restoration back nearly a lifetime. Luckily, with possession of Kronika's hourglass, Kitana managed to undo all the damage caused by her former father, allowing for Edenia and other realms to be reborn again.

"She has done a great service to everyone affected," Outworld's Emperor complimented. "And I take it you serve as her counsel."

Jade craned her neck to see him. "Kitana will always have my undying loyalty until I no longer breathe."

He nodded. "That is why you're highly respected."

Their conversation spanning five minutes brought them to their destination, a bountiful garden with various plants decorating an expansive dome-like structure. Nestled within the vegetation was a slender woman. A small child was latched onto her back as she watered the tulips section. Her complexion matched Jade's, tan skin that glowed in radiance with ebony hair cascading down to her shoulders.

"Our tulips are blooming in season, Celeste," Lyra spoke to her child, not expecting a reply.

Baby Celeste let out a small gurgle, fidgeting in her carrier as she sucked on her fingers. Like her mother, Celeste possessed a shining set of doe eyes and a similar skin tone though somewhat lighter. She just turned two years old a week ago, a celebration held in the palace to commemorate the occasion.

"Lyra?" a voice called out.

Turning around, Lyra smiled as she saw her husband and their guest, carefully setting the water bucket down before approaching them. She was aware Kotal was meeting someone today but did not expect it to be an Edenian.

Titling her head, Lyra asked, "Who's your guest, dear?"

"Beloved, this is Jade of Edenia, Queen Kitana's most trusted aide," Kotal introduced.

Both ladies came together for a welcoming handshake. "A pleasure," Jade said.

"Likewise. Glad to finally meet you in person," Lyra replied, carefully unsheathing her youngest child from her back who was on the verge of falling asleep.

Jade marveled at the small child. "Aww, she's beautiful."

Lyra smiled at the compliment. "Thank you. Our little angel Celeste."

"And an equally beautiful name as well," the emerald woman remarked. "Reminds me of the birth of my twins."

Kotal failed to hide his shock. "Twins?"

Jade nodded. "I was going to tell you earlier, but we were so immersed in our conversation that it slipped my mind."

"Why don't you tell us more over lunch?" Lyra offered. "I'd like to learn more about you from what Kotal has already told me."

"If I'm not imposing on your time," Jade said.

"Nonsense." Lyra smiled. "Any friend of my husband's is more than welcomed here."

* * *

**Dining Hall:**

Along with Kiawe and the sleeping Celeste, the trio waited as four servants brought in their food. A pleasing aroma filled the room. Kotal ordered a simple plate of roasted vegetables, lamb, and steak. Lyra opted for a less filling meal of an apple and a small sandwich. Jade, not wanting to be greedy, settled for fruit.

"Are you certain you do not want more?" Kotal inquired, noting how small his guest's plate was.

"This will be more than enough for me. My breakfast tided me over due to my journey on the way here," Jade answered.

Ensuring Celeste was taken care of by the maid, Lyra said, "You mentioned earlier that you have twins. My husband didn't tell me you were married."

"When Kronika's plot failed and her hourglass secured, Kitana ensured every realm affected would be restored. Edenia reverted back to the peaceful land it once was; everyone slain by Shao Kahn able to return. We made sure all were properly cared for after enduring centuries' worth of mental torment. Among them was someone I never thought I'd see again," Jade said.

"Your husband," Lyra guessed.

Jade nodded. "Jai. We grew up together before Edenia's downfall. Kitana may have been my closest friend, but he loomed as something more." Her voice broke at the memory. "Jai was my everything, a friend first as we eventually grew intimate before Shao Kahn ripped him away from me. When we saw each other again, I was happy he was home where he belonged. We spent a year or two reconnecting. Our love grew before I unknowingly was with fraternal twins. He then asked me to marry him, to which I eagerly accepted."

"Was there a wedding ceremony?" Kotal asked.

Shaking her head, Jade replied, "We chose not to have one at that time, wanting to have a private setting as Jai compromised on my behalf. However, that is part of the reason why I'm here. We will have an actual ceremony a few months from now, and I wanted to personally extend an invitation."

"We would be honored to attend," Kotal accepted the invite.

"Wonderful!" Lyra quietly exclaimed. "How old are your twins?"

"Rashad and Jamiyah are three years old, I presume around Kiawe's age," Jade revealed. "They'll be older siblings shortly as I'm expecting again."

Lyra's eyes widened. "Do you know when you're due?"

"Not for another seven months. Jai accompanied me to the healers a few days ago when I felt rather ill and found out the same time I did," Jade replied.

"You'll be one happy family, Jade," Lyra told her.

Smiling, Jade rose out of her chair, her plate of fruit eaten. "We certainly are. I'm looking forward to seeing you both there. And please, bring your children. Rashad and Jamiyah are looking to make new friends."

Both Kotal and his wife stood as well. "That we will. Allow me to escort you out."

"Go on, husband. Kiawe, come with me. It's time for your bath," Lyra said.

Kiawe followed his mother as Kotal and Jade headed for the exit. Erron Black had not moved from his spot, keeping a close eye out for any other visitors. He spotted his Emperor and guest coming.

"Any disturbances?" Kotal questioned.

"None," Erron bluntly responded.

Kotal nodded, his gaze now focused on Jade. "You changed quite much since our last meeting."

"Hope it wasn't to the point you wouldn't recognize me," she teased.

"Not at all," he answered. "I'm undoubtedly happy for you, Jade. Your husband is very fortunate to have you as a life partner."

Jade knowingly smiled. "Not as much as I am to have him, Kotal." She gave him a goodbye hug. "Expect an invitation to arrive within the next few days."

"Of course," Kotal said. "Safe travels."

With that, Jade began on her trek back home, leaving Outworld's palace in the distance. She thought about all that's happened, eternally grateful to live a serene life away from the battlefield. It was more than she could've hoped for.

* * *

**Edenia:**

After an hour and a half of walking, Jade finally made it back home, stars littering the ebony skies. She didn't bother going back to the Kingdom since Kitana didn't need any tasks completed for the day's remainder. Jade arrived at a modest countryside house not too far from Edenia's capital. Not as soon as she gently opened the door, her heart melted at an adorable scene.

Her husband sat in the living room with their two children near him as he read them a bedtime story. Rashad and Jamiyah were fast asleep, soft mews exchanged between them.

"You're really good with them." Jade's whisper sounded.

Jai looked up and smiled. "Hi. Welcome back."

He carefully stood up, lying Rashad and Jamiyah on a small pillow before approaching his wife. The married couple met in a sweet kiss, each savoring the other's presence.

Jade softly broke away, caressing his face. "Any issues while I was away?"

"Not at all," Jai said. "They missed you."

"Not as much as I missed them." Jade then kissed her husband's cheek. "And you."

They then combined to carry their sleeping kids to their shared room, Jai holding Rashad while Jade cradled Jamiyah. Within moments, they laid each on their separate beds.

"Goodnight, my daughter," Jade murmured before kissing Jamiyah's forehead.

Jai did the same for their son. "Sleep well, Rashad."

They stepped out of the room on their way to their own bedroom. "Fatherhood has humbled you quite a bit," Jade observably pointed out.

"I could say the same for you and motherhood," Jai said. "Will they be coming to the wedding?"

"Yes, they confirmed so," Jade told him before stifling a yawn. "Husband..."

Noticing his wife's tired expression, Jai tucked her legs into his arm while holding her back. "Say no more."

Jai bridal carried Jade into their bedroom before softly placing her on the bed, removing his shirt to bare his magnificent torso. Though half-asleep, she smirked at her beloved's body before bringing him into bed with her, not even bothering to take off her dress as she snuggled into his chest.

They kissed each other goodnight before drifting into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Two months later:**

All of Edenia bore witness to the wedding, a sight to behold as Kitana orchestrated the ceremony. Jade introduced Jai to Kotal's family during the reception, everyone instantly getting acquainted. Their children all got along as well, Kiawe glad to finally have other kids his age to play with. He and Rashad were joined at the hip while Jamiyah became enamored with Celeste.

Sometime later, Jade gave birth to another healthy baby girl named Natasha. She and Jai had five kids total, a boy named Nasson and another girl named Kandi joining their siblings.a

Kotal and Lyra continued in their prosperous rule over Outworld for the foreseeable future, Kiawe growing into a strong warrior like his father. At the same time, Celeste matured into a pleasing young woman.

Outworld and Edenia would live in peace for all eternity.

* * *

**This is honestly not my best work whatsoever, but I made sure to give a reasonable effort. I also wanted to get this off my chest. In no manner do I dislike Kotal as a character. I think he's interesting due to his Aztec-like warrior background. However, I'm not a fan nor support Jade x Kotal for a few reasons.**

**\- NRS blatantly paired them together because they 'could'**

**\- Development was poor and rushed**

**\- Jade is better off with someone else (preferably with Kung Lao or another male Edenian not named Taven, Daegon, or Rain)**

**\- No mention of their previous history in MK9 (along with no explanation for Jade's disappearance in MKX and randomly putting her back at the beginning of MK 11. Made no sense)**

**\- Nothing was really gained with them toward the end of MK 11's story mode**

**\- Just a waste**

**I could go on about my gripes but won't bore any of you. Just know that I don't agree with what NRS did with either character. Plus, the story mode itself left a lot to be desired, IMHO.**

**As always, please leave a review of your candid feedback. All I ask is that you're honest and keep negativity to yourself. There's enough of that in the world as it is.**


End file.
